Reasons (Adult YuuNami)
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Yuuna and Nanami just married. They are on their honeymoon and questions are asked, reasons are given and projects for the future bloom. Adult YuuNami; Rated T for safety!


**Reasons (Adult YuuNami)**

 **Genre:** **Romance; Family**

 **Pairing:** **Yuuna x Nanami**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Hi there! This is the adult life story I promised!**

 **This one-shot is dedicated to YuriChan220. I wish you a good read.**

 **Summary:** **Yuuna and Nanami just married. They are on their honeymoon and questions are asked, reasons are given and projects for the future bloom. Adult YuuNami; Rated T for safety!**

 **Disclaimer:** **You know what I mean, right? So, just paste it here!**

 **With that, sit back; relax and enjoy!**

[-x-x-x-]

"There!" The door opened, revealing two figures.

The blonde woman wearing a black tuxedo was lifting a pink-haired woman in a white wedding dress in a bridal style. The taller woman stepped inside, careful not to let her newly-wife's head get hit by the door.

"It's beautiful!" The pink-haired woman stated as the two of them took a first glance at what was in front of them.

The principal door they just entered was in the hallway leading to four doors and a stair leading upstairs. The first door was leading to the living room. There was two sofas, a plasma 32" TV, an armory decorated with glass furniture and a small table in the middle of the room.

The second room was where the dining room was. It was rather simple: A table for 4 persons and 4 chairs around it. There was a small glass door leading to the kitchen where lots of utensils were.

The last door was leading to the bathroom. It was rather small, but was large enough to fit two adults and a child.

The older woman finally placed Nanami on her feet, careful not to let her fall because of the high-heels shoes she was wearing. The pink-haired girl was still taken by surprise by all of this.

"Onee-sama…" She whispered because her voice was still stuck in her throat.

"What is it?"

Silence filled the air as they turned to each other and engaged into a gentle embrace. Yuuna placed her hands on Nanami's waist and the younger let her hands rest on her Onee-sama's shoulders.

"This isn't a dream, right?" Nanami still had difficulty believing in the fact that they are now wed. She dreamed about this since high school, but she never thought it would be this fairytale-like.

"Of course not…" Yuuna replied with her gentlest tone, "We are officially a married couple now. Our friends and family has given their benedicts and we will be together forever."

They though back about what happened hours earlier. They were in front of the altar. The priest was in front of them. Their friends and family were watching. The bell rang and the choir sang.

After receiving everyone's benediction at the church, they were greeted by everyone they knew. Their parents gave their benedictions and gave them some lessons of life, their friends from Michael Academy gave their blessing and some shared tears of happiness with Nanami (especially Sara).

Eris and Shizuku were there too, as guest. They were already married two years ago and they were always strong together and madly in love with each other. They gave the new couple a 'special' present: some really useful advice.

Nanami threw the flower bouquet and Reo managed to catch it unintentionally. Mai smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, trying to hide the blush on her face. Everyone laughed at them, with Runa adding: "Something is telling me that these two are next."

The couple finally separated from the embrace and decided to have a look around their new house. Everything was perfect and luxurious. The house was a present from Yuuna's family, and the outfits were made by Nanami's.

They decided to go upstairs and found another hallway leading to three doors. The door at the right was leading to the bedroom. There was a large king-size bed at the middle of the room and some armory and desk at the side. There was a cradle and some toys near (about two meters away) from the bed.

They smiled at each other and closed the door. There was a sign 'Lover's and baby's room' at the door. "Jeez… They thought of everything…" Nanami said that with a smile glued to her face.

"Well… It's my parents we are talking about! They are always doing thing at the extreme."

After all, Yuuna was the sole daughter of a rich family that owned a powerful association of hospital in Japan. She herself was a doctor and worked in one of these as a surgeon. Nanami on the other hand learned management and took other household-issued formations. They were the perfect couple.

"After all…" The blonde added, "…we had to wait a long time before this day."

That's right! Since Yuuna's university studies took 8 years, they had to wait a while before getting wed. The older woman was 27 and the younger was 26. Yuuna was working as a doctor and Nanami was the housewife (WILL BE…To be more accurate).

"But it was worth it!" The ginger cheered.

"That's right!"

They decided to move to the door at the opposite of this one. It was an empty large room with some furniture on the selves attached to the wall.

The last door was leading to the veranda. It had a beautiful view over the district. The house was only about 500 to 800 meters away from Yuuna's workplace, so it was even better.

"This is perfect!" Nanami commented.

"Yeah!" the blonde hugged her wife from aback, "Want to have diner? I will cook for you!"

"Er-" the ginger watched in horror. She knew more than anyone that there are place that doesn't have good alchemy with Yuuna: and the kitchen was one of them. "I think that I will cook instead."

"What are you saying?" Yuuna pouted, "I took some lessons from a cooking book and I am sure that I can properly cook."

"If you say so…" Nanami rolled her eyes, but decided to drag her Onee-sama downstairs so the two of them could cook together.

[-x-x-x-]

It was now evening and the two of them were in the bedroom. Nanami was still in her wedding dress, but Yuuna has changed into a nightgown. They sat on the bed while watching some pictures on the laptop. Sara has sent them some pictures of the event and they decided to take a good look.

"This one is cute too!" Yuuna drooled over a picture of her licking some cream from Nanami's cheeks.

"Jeez… Onee-sama, you pervert!"

They continued browsing the pictures for another hour before they finally got tired and went to bed. The slept while hugging each other. They kissed once, then twice before closing their eyes.

The room was now dark and quiet. Only the small breathing from the two was heard in the room.

Nanami couldn't sleep yet that night. Sure, she was tired, but also excited to discover a new state of life. She opened her eyes, only to bee greeted by a pair of blue orbs.

"O-Onee-sama…?" She almost jumped aback from the surprise. Yuuna just giggled and placed her finger on Nanami's lips as a motion to silence her.

"What are you so surprised of? I was just watching my dear sleeping Nanami."

"Onee-sama… That's personal space violation!" The ginger couldn't say a proper sentence anymore.

"But we are married! And like the pries say: "Let us for one unique thing, let the two become one". So, it's only fair that I get a good look at you."

"But…" Nanami tried to protest, but was silenced as her wife gave her a peek on the lips.

They decided to stay quiet for a while and enjoy each others' company. They dived into each other's orbs and fell closer. Words were useless at these moments; their looks were enough to express each other's true feeling.

"It's okay, I guess…" Nanami was the one to finally break the silence, "I forgive you."

These words were followed by a huge grin and a bone-breaking hug by the blonde. "Nanami! Nanami! Nanami! I love you!"

The ginger just smiled and returned the hug back, but in a gentler way. Realizing that, the older woman weakened her grip so Nanami could breathe in a normal way.

"By the way…" Nanami initiated, "There was something working on my mind for a while now…"

"Yes! What is it? You can ask me everything. I'm all yours!" Yuuna decide to sit up. The ginger followed her and they sat in the middle of the bed.

"The truth is that I wanted to ask this for a while, but I never minded it…"

"Yes… Go ahead!"

"Well… I wanted to ask you why did you insist so much on me calling you by 'Onee-sama'?" the ginger finally managed to ask.

"So, you want to know?" Yuuna's tone went into a more serious one, but not too serious though. "The truth is that I always found younger girls cute when talking to their elders. Of course, Nanami is cuter than anyone else, which was why I wanted you to call me like that. That way, it was as if you were mine, and only mine."

"So, that was why?" Nanami confirmed.

"Yes! I felt like we were even closer when you called me 'Onee-sama'…" the blonde took a deep breath and continued with her calm tone, "…But that was back in high school. And now, I want to try something new."

"It's all right! Go ahead…" The ginger replied, "… After all, we're wed and I think that it's only to be fair."

Yuuna took a deep breath. Nanami gasped. The room was quiet. It stood like that for a minute before the older woman finally spoke again. "I'd like you to call me by my name without a suffix."

Nanami's face reddened at the thought of calling her 'Onee-sama' by her name without any suffix. She fidgeted and tried. "Yuu… Yuu… Yuu…" She shut her eyes, "As I thought, this is really hard. Why do you want me to call you like that anyway?"

"Well… You ask why? The truth is that we are adults and wed… And I want to feel even closer to you; and what a better way than the spelling."

The ginger thought for half a minute. "If you say so, then…" She bit her lips. "Yuu… Yuu… Yuuna…" She managed to say in a low voice.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear anything!" the blonde joked.

"Yuuna! I said Yuuna!" Nanami said back, before averting her eyes. "As I thought, this is really embarrassing…"

The older woman caught her wife in her arm and put her in another embrace. "Thank you, Nanami! I love you!"

They stood like that for another minute before pulling back. They smiled at each other and Yuuna finally initiated a new topic. "I know! How about we talk about our project for the future?"

"Project?"

"Yes! Our future life! Like childrens…"

Nanami's face reddened after hearing that. "I think that it will come when the time will allow it!"

Yuuna smiled at her wife. "Let us take our time! We could actually adopt anytime, so why rushing things up. How about adopting a girl next year? I want to see Nanami as a caring mother."

"Jeez… Onee-sama, you never change."

"No…" The blonde pouted, "No 'Onee-sama'! Call me by my name!" She said in a rather commanding childish tone.

"Fine!" Nanami accepted her full defeat, "Yuuna, you're helpless!" Her face reddened a little, but she displayed a smile at the same time.

"Fortunately, I have you by my side," The blonde smiled back while pushing Nanami on the bed, "I have an idea! Let us leave all this drama behind and do what newlyweds are supposed to do on their honeymoon."

"Jeez… Yuuna, you perverted lady!"

"But you love me, right? That makes you a pervert too!" Yuuna teased back.

The ginger blushed and tried to avert her gaze. "Yes, I love you!"

"Good girl!" The blonde leaned closer and the two did what their bodies told them to do.

" _I love you, Yuuna'_ The two of them fell asleep after the activity was done. They will have to build their desired future starting the next day. They will do their best in order to live happily ever after.

[The end]

 **Thank you for reading this short one-shot!**

 **To YuriCHan220; this is the story I promised you, and I do apologize for the bad grammar. I hope that you liked this and I hope that this will push you into writing more adult life stories.**

 **To anyone else who has read this long; thank you and feel free to leave a review. I am still opened to any critic, personal opinion, cheer and request!**

 **By the way, I plan on writing some Makoto x Koharu next. I hope for your support!**

 **With that, see you next time!**


End file.
